


Sunshine

by wasteland_soul



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, Multiple Orgasms, Mute!Corvo - Freeform, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Who would have thought my first post on here would be str8, is best Corvo, not i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland_soul/pseuds/wasteland_soul
Summary: Jessamine wakes up before him, he’s just so pretty you know?Or Jess kisses Corvo all over and fucks the daylights out of him cause they deserve it.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this in my head, no beta and written on my phone so have fun folks!

She liked to watch him like this, his face calm and soft with sleep, golden light pouring through the shutters and painting bright across him. His hair was spread around his face and the sheets had been pushed down in the night so bare chest was exposed, slowly rising and falling with slow steady breaths. 

She lay still trying not to wake him until he came to on his own, a shift in his breathing first and then he opened his eyes slowly, smiling when he saw her. He reached out sleepily to caress her cheek and she leaned close to kiss him gently, slow and sensual, his morning hardness pressed to her leg through the sheet. 

She rolled to straddle his waist, pushed his wrists over his head so she could lean in and lay soft kisses down his neck, drag teeth over the angle of his jaw in just the way that made him pant hot breath into her hair. 

She crawled backwards releasing his hands to run hers over the muscles of his chest, warm tan skin and a few scattered scars. She kissed the scar below his collar bone, kissed down his sternum and down the soft flesh of his stomach, wet open mouthed kisses, tasting his skin under her tongue. 

When she looked up he was watching her from dark lidded eyes, light falling over his face making his black hair look almost red-brown. He sighed softly as her hands pushed the tangled sheets aside baring him. She sat back against his thighs, looking over his naked form spread out under her, the wiry muscle of his arms and chest, the angle of his rib cage, the rapid rise and fall of his breathing, mouth just open and cheeks flushed, the jut of his hips, his flushed cock curved against his belly. She leaned down to kiss him again with more energy than last time, tongue searching, pressing into his mouth, nipping at his lip. 

He followed her mouth as she pulled away and she pressed him back to the bed with a hand on the center of his chest. He watched her, running his tongue over reddened lips. She knelt between his legs, ran her hands down his sides letting her nails drag over the skin, pressing her thumbs into the dip of his pelvis, down to his thighs which she gently pushed apart. 

She bent and kissed te soft flesh of his inner thigh, watching the muscles of his abdomen twitch as her hand found his cock. He closed his eyes as she took him in her hand, pulled back the foreskin over the pink head, gasped as the licked up the underside and took the tip into her mouth. She sucked at the delicate hard flesh taking as much as she could without gagging, hollowed her cheeks as she pulled of, sunk back down again pressing her tongue to the thick vein on the underside. She continued until she could feel the tremble of his thighs and his breathing was uneven and rapid.

She pulled off and kissed him again as she straddled his hips, brought a hand down to steady the length as she sunk down savoring the thick flesh filling her aching wet cunt. 

She moaned as she felt him fill her completely, Void she loved how thick he was, touching every spot inside her. She rode him slowly feeling every inch drag against her walls, watching his face as she moved, his mouth fall open with a silent sound of pleasure. His hands found her hips, gently guiding her movement and her hand stroked the muscle of his chest, nails catching again drawing another gasp from him. 

She let him thrust up into her, the head of his cock rubbing that spot in her that felt like heaven and she murmured his name. 

“Corvo”

Her and found its way down between her legs and she rubbed hair clit slowly feeling the pleasure building in her gut. She moaned as he pushed her hand away to press his thumb against her, pressing down to where he entered her to find her wetness and rubbing slow circles just like she liked over her clit, matching his thrusts into her tight heat, sending little shivers of hot pleasure racing down her spine, gathering between her thighs, building until she came with a gasp, cunt clenching down on him sending more shocks through her. 

He fucked her through it gently, biting his lip at the feeling of her insides rhythmic contractions over his cock with each slow movement of his thumb against her clit. 

She kissed him as the release spread through her like golden sunshine, she felt light as air only grounded by his hands and his cock still sending shudders through her. 

His movements became jerky and she felt him tense against her body as his cock twitched and he came deep inside her, letting out a sharp breath against her neck. 

She stayed in place for a moment feeling him growing soft agin in her before she rolled off to lay curled under his arm. He turned his head to look at her and she looked over him as well, still spread out open to her, skin now slightly damp with sweat, his cock half hard and glistening with her fluids.

Her cunt felt exposed and opened up, air cold against the hot wet flesh. She reached down to press a finger into herself, feeling his release in her mixed with her slick wetness, bringing it up to her lips. He huffed out a breath at the sight and pulled her into another fierce kiss, hands moving over her, squeezing her ass, coming down to join her own fingers and pressing into her relaxed opening, feeling their hot wetness mixing inside her and she groaned against him as ruff fingers touched the sensitive flesh. He pressed another finger into her and rubbed over that spot inside, his palm brushing her clit. 

The stimulation was almost too much and her thighs shook, she almost pushed him away, told him to stop, but he was so gentle, always so sweet, so careful. She let him continue, one hand knotted in her hair as the other was buried between her legs, three fingers now pressed inside her and his ruff palm pressing against her over-sensitive clit, carefully gathering fresh pleasure in her belly, bringing her steadily towards another release. 

She was gasping now, shaking uncontrollably with every movement that rubbed her just right, sweat beading on her skin. He kissed her softly as he continued and she shuddered against him, she felt it coming like a wave, washing her away. He bent his fingers just right and that was it she let out a soft sound and let go limp beside him against the bed as pleasure washed over her and she came again, her walks crushing his fingers inside her and twitching through spasms of bliss as she cane out on the other side, gasping for air. 

He pulled his hand away, wiping it on the sheets and kissed her deeply one last time before he got up, leaving her still shaking on the bed, aftershocks of her release still flowing through her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I really just want to cuddle him tbh and I bet Jess does too cause come on who wouldn’t (I’m really gay for someone posting straight porn lol but I love these two)


End file.
